You'll Be Lonely
by prettypinklips
Summary: "You're evil." . "Unapologetically so, sweetheart." -– Klaus/Caroline, AU circa S2/S3. Complete


**You'll Be Lonely**

.

He has been watching her for a week now.

She's one of the doppelganger's closest friends. The easiest one to catch, at least. He doesn't want to mess with the witch. She is blonde and sweet and beautiful. He watches her from the treeline as she sits on a blanket in the grass of her frontyard. She's painting her toenails, humming to herself.

She will be an easy target.

Klaus straightens up, dusts the pine needles from the tree above him off of his shoulders. He will take her tonight. When she's at the Grille as she usually is on Monday nights.

.

She is beautiful tonight, hair curled around her shoulders, wearing blue and a bright smile. He almost pities her.

He watches her from a corner as she sits at a booth, surrounded by school books. She nibbles on the end of her pen, eyebrows furrowed. She's been studying for hours. He's thought up several different plans of attack, but the least attention grabbing would be to wait until she stepped outside for a moment or to the ladies room. He doesn't need any human witnesses.

Just then, she stands up. She stretches her arms and fixes her skirt before she walks towards the restroom. Slowly, he follows her, careful not to attract her vampire attention. He slinks into the bathroom after her and watches her fix her hair in the mirror for a moment.

As she looks in the mirror, her eyes catch sight of him. She whips around, "Hey! This is the girl's bathroom. Get lost–"

He surges forward and grabs a handful of her hair. She struggles against him, but he's much stronger than her. He turns her around and smashes her head against the mirror. The glass shatters, and a few shards are stuck in her forehead. He rips the glass out of her skin and drops her. She crumples to the ground in a heap. Her eyelids flutter as he kneels down beside her. He pulls a needle out of the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He slides the needle into a thin vein on her neck and injects the vervain into her bloodstream. She convulses instantly, and he pulls her into his arms, holding her steady. A moment passes, and she stills. He stands with her still in his arms, and carries her from the bathroom. He takes the back exit door that leads to the alley where his car is waiting.

He gently sets her down in the passenger seat, checks to make sure no one had seen him, and drives off.

.

She wakes with a gasp. It's dark and cold and the ground is hard. Her eyes adjust to the darkness quickly, and she realizes she's in some kind of jail cell. Metal bars and all. She scoots into the corner of the cell, trying to remember what had happened the night before. She remembers excusing herself at the Grille and going to the bathroom. Then, nothing.

Great, right? She's been kidnapped. Again. What is this, the seventeenth time? She throws her head back against the cold corner of the cell, sighing. She sits in silence for awhile, listening for any noise from above.

What feels like hours pass, and then, when she's about to fall asleep, a heavy metal door opens, and footsteps sound as they go down a set of stairs. The steps grow louder and closer, and out of the darkness a handsome face appears. He is tall and blonde and beautiful. She remembers him from the night before. He had been at the Grille. He was a new face but she hadn't paid him too much attention. She'd been too busy worrying about Tyler and school and Elena and Klaus and basically the impending doom of her life–

"It's nice to finally to meet you face to face, Caroline." The man says, voice thick with an accent, smiling at her. He takes off his leather jacket, revealing a dark grey Henley. He drops his jacket onto the floor, and lifts a chain with a key on it from around his neck. He unlocks her cell door and steps inside.

She scoots back further into her corner. He smells off. He smells old. He smells strong. Much stronger than her. "Who are you?" She asks, though she's half afraid she already knows. He smells like Elijah. He carries himself like Elijah.

The blue eyed man gives her a toothy grin. He extends his hand to her, "Klaus Mikaelson." She stares at his hand with disdain, lip curling. He shrugs and pulls his hand back.

"Why am I here?" She asks, glaring. She's pretending she's not scared, but oh my god, this is the Klaus. They had all been terrified of him for past month. And here he was, handsome and charming.

"You're here because you were an easy target." Klaus paces the cell, "I had to find a way to draw Elena's attention. And I thought you might be the best to do it, being her best friend. I need her to come to me willingly."

"So you kidnapped me?!" She shrieks. What a psycho! Caroline shakes her head, confused, "Why do you need Elena?" She questions. Why does everyone always need Elena? And why does she always have to suffer because everyone always needs Elena?

"I need her to wake my curse." He says, "I need the blood of the doppelganger, and since it's much too late for Katherine, I had to wait many years for a new Petrova to be born. Now it's time." He kneels down in front of her. She does not shy away in fear as he had expected. She jerks her chin up, glaring fiercely.

"And you think Elena will give herself up in exchange for me?" Caroline snorts, "Stefan and Damon will never let her do that."

Klaus grins, "I think Elena does what she wants. I've been watching all of you for some time. Elena cares for her friends. She will come for you. I truly am sorry you have to be collateral damage." He doesn't sound sorry at all, and Caroline spits at him.

He wipes her saliva from his face, still grinning. She knows she's made a mistake then. He grabs her hard, and he twists her neck to the side. He whispers in her ear, "That was rude." She whimpers, and then, he snaps her neck.

Klaus drops the girl back onto the ground. She'd spit on him. He wipes a hand over his face again and slams the cell door on his way out.

.

Klaus returns to her cell four days later. She is crumpled in the corner, folded into herself. He pulls up a chair, and sits. He opens his book and waits for her to stir. He'd been thinking about her a lot the last few days. Her defiance, her bravery when she had spit on him. She was quite fun.

Caroline's eyes open and zero in on him. She looks ill. Ill and hungry. She glares at him for a long moment. He pretends to be immersed in his book. "You're evil." She croaks, eyes fluttering closed. He looks up from his book. She's breathing slowly, her lips are chapped, and she's awfully pale, even for a vampire.

He comes towards hers, kneels down in front of her. Her eyes open again, and they are a beautiful color of blue, "Unapologetically so, sweetheart." He says, agreeing with her last statement. "Don't worry, love. Your band of misfit toys will come to save you and all will be well again."

"They won't come." Caroline whispers. "They don't love me like they love Elena. They won't come for me." She sucks in a ragged breath. "Nobody is coming." This last comment sounds more as if she's talking to herself than him. He reaches out and runs the back of his hand down her cheek.

"Then you will die here." He tells her sadly, pursing his lips. "What a waste of beauty."

A single tear streams down her cheek as he stands. He picks his book back up and moves towards the door. Just as he's opening it, she speaks again, voice stronger this time. "I'm more than just my beauty. I'm a person. I have feelings. I won't let you get away with this." He turns back to look at her, and she's glaring.

Klaus grins, "And how are you going to stop me?" He questions. "You haven't eaten in four days, you're white as a sheet, and you can barely breathe you're so hungry. Don't make promises you can't keep, darling." He turns towards the door once more, and hears her make her move. He's quicker than she is, and he slams the cell door shut behind him. She slaps against the bars, growling. Her fangs are down, viens bulging and twisting around her eyes. She growls as he laughs. "Very good, but try not to lead your next attack with a monologue next time. I could hear your plan the moment you started speaking. I do admire your bravery, however."

Her blue eyes shine in the florescent lights, and her hands wrap around the bars of the cell. She wants to say something. He can see it in her eyes. He waits. "Please." She whispers, "I'm so hungry."

For a brief moment, he pities her. Her vibrant locks lay dull against her shoulders, and the beautiful package he had led astray is begging him.

He does quite like begging.

"Very well," he decides, "you will eat tonight. What do you prefer? Blondes or brunettes? Men or women? Children, perhaps?" He grins.

Caroline growls and shakes the cell door, "Animals. I eat animals. Or blood bags." She spits.

"This isn't a restaurant, my love. Beggars can't be choosers. This is the deal. Take it or starve to death." He grins at her, watches the last bit of light leave her eyes.

"I won't kill for pleasure. I won't kill anyone for blood." She says softly, defeat in her voice. "I'll go hungry." She turns away from him, goes back to the corner she had been sitting in before. She crouches back down, arms wrapped around her knees. Softly, he can hear her crying.

He is surprised. She had appeared weak to him. But she was anything but. She would be rewarded for her strength. He liked defiance. He leaves her there in the cell, whistles as he walks away. He'll have to send Marcel out on a hunting trip. Perhaps she would enjoy a nice deer.

.

He drops the body of the barely alive buck in front of her, and she startles awake. She stares at the buck for a long moment before she looks back up at him. "What is this?" She asks.

"Your dinner. Eat up. He's still alive and the blood is fresh."

"But you said..."

"You impressed me with your diligence." Klaus interrupts. "Eat before I change my mind."

She licks her lips then, eyes wandering back to the buck. She crawls towards it, hovering over its neck. His whole body thrums with excitement as he watches this gorgeous creature prepare herself. He can hear her fangs slice through her gums as she smells the sweet blood. She seems ready to dive in, but she pauses. She looks back up at him, "Will you turn around? I don't like being watched."

Klaus almost laughs out loud. How extraordinary she is! "Very well." He agrees, turning away from her. The second his back is turned, he hears her teeth tear into the deer's neck. She drinks her fill, and he turns back around when she's done.

She is a vision in red, mouth and neck stained with blood. He grabs one of the buck's legs and tosses it away from her. "Would you like a shower, Caroline?" He asks. He is very pleased with her. She is vibrant and funny and interesting.

She wipes a hand over her mouth. "Yes." She says.

He holds out his hand, "Then come. I have fresh towels and fresh clothes waiting for you upstairs."

She looks from his hand to his eyes. She holds his gaze for a long moment, and he starts to feel uncomfortable under her scrutiny. Then, when he's growing angry at her silence, she reaches out and takes his hand. "You have kind eyes." She says, surprising him.

Klaus is startled. Her hand is still in his, and they stare at each other. Kind eyes? "Come." He says, moving towards the door, still dazed by her words. He drops her hand, (instantly misses the contact), and she follows him out of the cell and up the stairs. He leads her to the master bedroom. It had once been his, but last night he had made the decision to make it hers. She would be staying for awhile. He knew she was right about her "friends". They wouldn't be coming for quite some time. And she was too interesting to keep locked in the basement.

Klaus opens the door, "This room is now yours. Feel free to do what you please in here." He steps aside and lets her in. She stares at the room in awe. The sleigh bed is a California King, the sheets a deep red. There is a vanity in the corner, and she recognizes the makeup, straightener, and blow dryer resting on top of it as hers.

He can see in her eyes that she is surprised. She picks up a bear that's resting on the bed. She clutches it to her chest, "Thank you." She says, and she sounds honest.

His voice catches in his throat at the sound of her soft tone, "You're welcome. The shower is through that door. If you need anything, a guard will be at your door at all times." He leaves the room then, before she does something else to jumble him up. He sucks in a deep breath, leaning back against her door. He hears her body hit the bed, and the fierce tears that erupt from her. He shakes his head as he feels something stir in his chest.

"Marcel!" He barks, "Stand at Caroline's door for the night. I'll find someone else to watch her in the morning." Marcel appears instantly, taking Klaus' place in front of the door. "I'm going out tonight. Make sure she is watched. Anything she needs, bring her."

Marcels nods, "Where are you going, sir?"

Klaus rubs his temples. "To clear my head." He nods his head at the door, "This one has given me some new things to think about. I'll be back at sunrise."

.

Klaus returns the next morning, and finds Marcel still at Caroline's door. "She cried most of the night. I think she's asleep now." Marcel supplies before he can ask.

Klaus dismisses Marcel and opens Caroline's door. She's nestled under the blankets, hair a tangled mess around her. Her cheeks are stained with dried tears and mascar, and there's still a bit of blood from the buck on her neck. But for some reason, he can't help but think that she's still incredibly beautiful. A trainwreck, yes, but a beautiful one.

He sits in the armchair beside her bed, and watches her. A few hours later, she stirs as the sunlight filters in through the window. She cracks her eyes open and stretches her arms high above her head, making an adorable growling noise.

"Did you sleep well, love?" He asks, and she shoots up, huddling into a corner. She blinks blearily, eyes focusing on him.

"Oh. It's just you." She sighs, coming back to sit on the bed. For some reason, he's offended by her statement. It's just you? Every other being in the world would cower and beg for mercy if they woke up to him sitting beside their bed. "No," she continues, "I slept terribly. I want to go home."

Klaus purses his lips, "You know I can't have that."

"Whatever. I want to take a shower."

"Feel free. I took the liberty of bringing all your clothes here. You'll find them in the closet over there." He points.

Caroline frowns, "Gee, thanks. You're so sweet." She goes into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. As she showers, he can hear her growling things to herself. She even calls him an asshat at one point. He chuckles to himself. She knows he can hear her.

She's interesting, he'll admit. She doesn't seem to be scared of him. And she positively loathes him.

The shower turns off, and she comes back into the room, towel wrapped around her body. Her legs are a mile long, and her hair clinging to her back does funny things to him. He swallows back the swarm of lust in his belly. She digs in the drawers, picking out clothes. She scurries back into the bathroom and comes back a moment later, dressed and running a brush through her hair.

"So, since I'm gonna be here awhile, what's there to do around here?" She asks.

Klaus stands from her bed, "You can do as you please, Caroline. I trust that you're not going to do something stupid like trying to escape again." It's a subtle warning.

She glares at him, pulling her hair into a bun. "Well, what are you going to do today?" She asks.

He hadn't expected that. "I was going to go on a day trip around the city. It's been awhile since I spoke to the witches."

"Great!" She says brightly, "I'll come with you."

So he takes her with him. He shows her the museums and the art and the parts of the city still devastated by Katrina. He shows her the bars and the nightlife. She presses her face to the passenger window as he drives, in awe.

"It's beautiful here." She says, "I can see why you'd want this place all for yourself."

"Mm." He agrees, watching her. There's something–or someone –else he'd like all for himself.

.

Weeks pass, and he thinks he might be growing attached to her. She spends her days by his side.

He leads her back to her room after they'd spent the day at a jazz bar, listening to the music while he told her stories.

She yawns as they stop outside of her door, "Thanks for today, Klaus.

"Don't forget that you're a prisoner here, Caroline." He says sternly, but he's sure his eyes smile. As they often do when she's around.

She opens her door, laughs a little. "Right." She agrees, rolling her eyes. "Goodnight, Klaus." She says softly, closing the door behind her.

"Goodnight, Caroline." He echoes. He stands outside of her door a moment more. He can here her rustling around under her blankets. He want to say something to her, but what? He shakes his head, moves down the hallway towards his study.

Marcel is there when he enters. "Busy day?" He asks, and laughs when Klaus rolls his eyes.

Klaus goes to the bar, back to Marcel. He starts to pour himself a drink. He is blindsided then. Marcel hits him from behind, and he is so surprised that he drops to the ground. He quickly rights himself and whips around. "What are you doing, mate?" He growls.

Marcel's lips stretch over his fangs, "What needs to be done." He spits, and from inside of his jacket he produces a stake. Not just any stake, but the White Oak stake Klaus kept in his vault. Fear rolls through him for a moment, and then he laughs.

"What are you going to do, Marcel? Dessicate me and then take New Orleans for yourself?" He laughs again. "The witches won't stand for that. They follow me and me alone."

Marcel's eyes flash, "They will learn their place." He says evenly. "I've been your little errand boy for a hundred years, Klaus, and tonight that ends."

Anger courses through him, "I made you." He snarls. He surges forward to attack, but Marcel points the stake towards his heart and he backs away a step. Then, so quietly he almost didn't hear it, the study door creaks open. Blue eyes peer through the crack in the door.

Marcel is snarling something at him. He had once thought Marcel to be his ally, his friend. He was wrong. He had no friends. Only enemies. He launches himself across the room, tackles Marcel. He slams Marcel against the wall, gets ready to rip his head from his shoulders. Marcel kicks at him and lashes out with the stake, and he is flung away. He grasps the cut on his arm where the stake had pierced him. It burns deep in his veins. He looks up as Marcel walks towards him, smirk on his face.

Marcel raises the stake, and Klaus closes his eyes, still clutching his immobile arm. He waits, but the stake never comes. His head snaps up, and Marcel is falling to the ground, an inch of wood protruding from his chest. Caroline is behind him, gasping, eyes wild. She had staked him from behind. Marcel's eyes are dead when Klaus looks into them.

He sits up, gasping for breath. His arm is slowly healing itself. Caroline picks up the white oak stake. She looks from the stake to him. He closes his eyes. Has she come to kill him too? The thought hurts his heart more than he would like to admit. But again, the stake does not come. He opens his eyes as she sits beside him. She hands him the stake. "Are you okay?" She asks hesitantly.

Klaus takes the stake from her. Looks at Marcel. "I will be." He finally murmurs. His arm is finally done healing, and he rubs at the spot the cut had once been.

"I'm sorry about your friend." She says.

Klaus hides his surprise at her words, "I am, too." He says softly. "Thank you, Caroline."

She smiles a little, "You're welcome."

Something between them shifts in that moment, and suddenly, he can't keep his eyes off of her. She truly was a stunning piece of art.

He decides to give her a gift like she had just given him. "I will not be needing Elena anymore, Caroline. That venture has exhausted me. Mystic Falls will be safe from me."

Her answering smile is so wide and pleased that it hurts him. She springs at him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Klaus. Thank you." Her arms are around him, and her face is pressed into his neck. Slowly, he places his hands on her back, holding her gently. She pulls back, a surprised look on her face. Her nose brushes against his, she is so close. His breath catches in his throat. Her fingers play with his necklaces, her eyes never leaving his. "Klaus..." She murmurs.

He looses all self control when she whispers his name.

He grasps a fistful of her hair, smashing his mouth against hers. She gasps into his mouth, whining. But she kisses him back. She grasps his necklaces, yanking him closer to her. He moves to his knees and lays her down. Their lips part for a moment and an unhappy look passes over her face. He instantly dives for her neck, sucking at her pulse point. With one hand, he rips her blouse open, buttons popping and flying everywhere. With the other hand, he reaches behind her, unhooking the clasp of her bra. She tugs at his shirt and he lifts it over his head and tosses it away. He presses his lips against hers again, and her legs hook around his waist.

After what feels like hours, they are spent. He lays beside her, running a hand up and down her stomach.

Her eyes are closed, a small sated smile on her swollen lips. They crack open after a moment, and she stretches her arms over her head.

"Oh my god." She giggles suddenly.

"Hmm?" He murmurs into her neck, fingers splayed across her bare stomach.

"Marcel's dead body was right there the whole time!" She puts a hand over her eyes, "How awkward."

Klaus laughs loudly, rolls on top of her again. .

"You know, you're not the monster you like to pretend to be." She says one day, laying on the plush red couch in his study.

He looks up from his sketchbook. She's twirling a curl around her finger. "No?" He asks. She shakes her head. "Perhaps I'm not pretending. Perhaps you're the only one who has ever experienced this part of me."

She sits up. "I don't believe that. You saved Marcel's life forever ago–you didn't even want to fight him when he was trying to kill you–and you give your bratty little sister anything she's ever wanted. There's good in you somewhere."

He chuckles, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?" She rolls her eyes but lays back down.

She has surprised him the last week. He had promised to let her friends be, and anyone else would have taken that as their freedom and ran. But not her. She stayed.

He quite likes it. He enjoys her laugh and her smile and her wit. He wishes she would stay forever.

But he knows it's a stupid wish to make. Her place is not here, with him. She is much too good for him. So he will give her a choice, tomorrow. Whatever she chose, he would accept.

.

The next day, Klaus gives her back her phone. She stares at it in surprise. She looks up at him, and he smiles a little at her. "Thank you." She says. He'd been surprising her a lot more lately. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel something for him.

"You're welcome." He says simply. He smiles at her once more before he leaves her alone in her room.

She turns her phone on, and instantly it buzzes. Over and over and over. With a start she realizes she's been with Klaus for almost two months. Her friends and mom must be worried sick. Not that they'd come looking for her, she thinks bitterly.

The messages are all the same. "Where are you?" "We're worried, Caroline."

Her mom's messages get her the most. "Where are you, Caroline? I'm worried sick and nobody will tell me anything. Please come home."

She sets her phone down on the bed, dropping her head into her hands. She really missed her mom. She'd have a cow if she knew that her daughter was willingly and happily shacking up with Evil Number One. She has to see her mom. She has to let her know she's okay.

The worst part would be telling Klaus. She knows he loves her. She was going to break his heart. Truthfully, she would miss him too. It wasn't love on her part, but it easily could be, if she stayed.

She picks up her phone and tucks it into her pocket. She needs to go now before she changes her mind. She's already considering staying. She climbs down the stairs and finds him in the foyer, waiting for her. He looks like he already knows what's happening.

"Klaus..." She starts, but he cuts her off, holding up a hand.

"You will think about me, Caroline, if you leave now. You will think of me when you're in bed with your boring husband. You will think of me when you are taking your last breath. I will be the one constant in your life that you cannot touch. If you leave now." His eyes plead with her.

She is silent as she moves past him to the door, "And if I stay?" Caroline finally croaks, not turning around to look at him. She didn't think leaving was going to hurt this much.

"Then I will be yours. And you will be mine. Forever." Klaus whispers, his voice cracking. He longs for her to stay. He longs for her face and her warmth in the mornings. Her lips and her laugh in the nighttime. He longs for her presence more than he has ever longed for anything. "Stay." He breathes.

He hears the tear slip from then corner of her eye. She whips around, in front of him in seconds. Her hand touches his chest, on his heart. She looks up at him, and there are tears in her eyes. He knows her answer. His heart snaps in his chest, and he can feel himself withdrawing from her. He steps away, and she sucks in a ragged breath. "I can't stay, Klaus." She gasps. "I wish I–"

Klaus holds up a hand. "Don't." He says quietly. "Just go."

She wants to say more, he knows, but she doesn't. He closes his eyes, and when he opens them a moment later, she is gone. and he is alone.

Always alone.

.

The days pass slowly.

He spends them in her room, thumbing through her books and her magazines absentmindedly. She is everywhere in here, but nowhere at the same time. She is here, in his heart, but she is back home with her friends and mother, probably having completely forgot about him.

He holds a shirt she'd left behind in his hands. His ears pick up the sound of the stairs creaking and footsteps. He doesn't investigate. It's probably Rebekah back from her trip abroad. The door to Caroline's room opens, and he barks out a sharp, "Leave!"

"I just drove a billion miles and you're already asking me to leave?" His head snaps up, and she's there in the doorway. "Hi, Klaus." Caroline greets.

"You're here." He says, surprised. He stands, dropping her shirt.

She blushes a little as she says, "I couldn't stay away. You've won me over, you know."

"You're staying?" He asks softly.

"I'm staying." She whispers, and it sounds like a promise that she seals with a kiss.

.

A/N: LOL I DON'T KNOW I JUST WANTED SOME EVIL KLAUS TO SWEET IN LOVE KLAUS PROGRESSION


End file.
